Try Out
by jeger
Summary: UN! Waaaak nilai TO aja jelek, gimana nih? Ggio yang dirundung oleh nilai jelek, meminta bantuan Soifon agar bisa sukses melewati TO, dan UN tentunya. Dedicated to yuminozomi dan semua yang mau menghadapi UN.  Diedit dikit hehe. Mind to RnR? o.O


haii saya bawa fic baru nih fufufu

dedicated to yuminozomi dan yang lainnya yang mau menghadapi UN. fight!

* * *

**Try Out**

by jeger

Disclaimer : applied :D

.

.

.

"Berapa hasil tesmu, Ggio?"

Ggio bungkam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, bibirnya menekan satu sama lain.

"Ggio, kau dengar Kakek?"

Ggio mengangguk pelan.

"Berapa hasil _try out_mu, Ggio? Lulus?"

Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawabannya.

* * *

Soifon sedang membaca novel yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin ketika bunyi kursi di sebelahnya berderit, pertanda seseorang menarik kursi itu. Bola mata abu-abu itu mendelik, melihat teman sebangkunya menjebloskan pantatnya ke atas kursi kayu tersebut.

"Ohayou, Soifon," sapa teman sebangkunya.

"Ohayou, Ggio," sapa Soifon balik. Alisnya agak berkerut melihat wajah Ggio. "Itu kenapa?" tanyanya. Ggio menatapnya bingung. Jari Soifon menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sendiri, mengisyaratkan maksudnya.

"Oooh ini." Ggio memegangi pipinya yang agak sakit. "Tadi pagi perang sama kakekku karena hasil _try out_ jelek."

Soifon menghela nafas. "Tuhkan, sudah gue bilang waktu itu. Bukannya belajar malah _online_! Gimana nilaimu nggak jelek!"

"Kaukan juga _online_, Soifon."

Soifon mendengus. "Ya aku memang _online_, tapi nilaiku lebih bagus darimu! Lagipula aku hanya _online Twitter_ kok!"

Ggio membuang mukanya, kesal. "Huh, sombong. Tau deh yang nilai matematikanya paling tinggi seangkatan."

"Urusai!" seru Soifon sambil memukul kepala Ggio dengan novel tebalnya, membuat Ggio mengaduh meskipun sebenarnya tidak sakit-sakit amat. Wajahnya agak merah. "Masih ada _try out_ terakhir, kau harus belajar! Jangan main terus!"

"Iya, iya. Bawel," kata Ggio. Sebel juga diceramahin begitu. Nggak sama kakeknya, nggak sama teman sebangkunya. Tapi memang salah dia juga sih. Malam sebelum _try out_ malah main game online, jelas saja nilainya langsung bobrok. Berbeda dengan teman sebangkunya yang rajin belajar dan rajin menabung, Soifon. Meskipun turut _online_, Soifon hanya _online Twitter_. Soifon lebih memilih belajar dengan tekun – sesekali ngeliatin _timeline_ - dibandingkan main _game online_ bersama Ggio. Ya, Ggio dan Soifon memang teman bermain _game online_.

"Oh iya!" seru Ggio, mengagetkan Soifon yang baru saja melanjutkan membaca novelnya. "A-apa sih tiba-tiba teriak! Bikin konsentrasi buyar aja!"

Pemuda berkepang itu menyeringai sambil menatap mata abu-abu Soifon dengan mata emasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku sampai UN?"

Soifon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar perkataan Ggio. "Haah?"

* * *

Kediaman Luisenbarn, kamar Ggio, pukul 16:00

"Jadi," kata Soifon, tangannya menarik beberapa buku dari dalam tas sekolahnya. "Mana yang nggak ngerti?"

"Matematika dan IPA."

Soifon menghela nafas, agak sebal. Dasar anak lemot. "Itu aku juga tau. Nilaimu paling jelek di situkan. Maksudnya, materi yang mana?"

"Hmmm, kalau matematika sih sudut-sudutan. Bangun ruang juga. Perpangkatan, peluang, statiska..."

"Hah? Itukan baru diajarin di pelajaran tambahan dan di kelas! Jangan-jangan pas pelajaran tambahan kau tidur ya?" tanya Soifon terkejut. Yang ditanya hanya melemparkan nyengir kuda.

Kepala Soifon tiba-tiba terasa pusing. "Duh, bakalan susah banget nih."

"Ayo, sensei, berjuanglah!"

"Mestinya aku yang menyemangatimu!" kata Soifon emosi. "Begini saja, kita belajar 3 kali seminggu. Dan seminggu sekali gue ngasih lo tes. Kalau kau nggak lulus, kau harus traktir gue takoyaki!"

Ggio menatap mata Soifon yang tampak berapi-api lekat-lekat, kemudian tersenyum geli. Tiba-tiba gadis ini jadi sangat bersemangat. "OK! Mohon bimbingannya, sensei!" katanya sambil berpose layaknya tentara.

* * *

Sehari sebelum _try out_ kedua – terakhir – kamar Soifon, pukul 20:00

Sudah beberapa minggu Soifon menjadi guru les privat Ggio. Ups salah, belajar bareng.

Malam itu, seperti malam sebelum try out pertama, Soifon belajar dengan tekun sambil sesekali memperhatikan _timeline Twitter_. Sekalian mengawasi Ggio belajar atau malah main _game online_.

_**ggiovega**__ belajarbelajarbelajar ciaooo_

Soifon tersenyum membaca tweet Ggio. _Ternyata dia belajar juga_, pikir Soifon. Ia menutup _handphone flip_-nya, kemudian melanjutkan belajarnya. Materi try out besok adalah bahasa Inggris. Materi bahasa Jepang sudah dilewati dengan sukses, masih ada 3 materi lagi.

30 menit kemudian, Soifon mengecek _timeline_ lagi.

_**findor_exacta**__ exacta! RT **ggiovega**: hai b ing sahabatku, kita memang sangat akrab namun sayangnya kamu temenannya sama pak yamamoto si botak itu aku jadi _

_**hitsugaya_iceboy**__ ngelawak RT **ggiovega**: hai b ing sahabatku, kita memang sangat akrab namun sayangnya kamu temenannya sama pak yamamoto si botak itu aku jadi_

_**ggiovega**__ hai b ing sahabatku, kita memang sangat akrab namun sayangnya kamu temenannya sama pak yamamoto si botak itu aku jadi sebel wo_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soifon tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sampai membuat Yoruichi, ibunya, tersedak saat meminum tehnya. Padahal kamar Soifon terletak di lantai dua, sedangkan Yoruichi sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Kisuke, suaminya.

"Ki-Kisuke, itu anakmu kenapa?" tanya Yoruichi kaget. Kisuke hanya mendelik, kemudian tersenyum. "Biarkan saja. Stress karena mau try out kali."

Kembali ke laptop. Ups salah, ke kamar Soifon.

Suasana sudah tenang kembali. Soifon asyik menekuni buku pelajaran tambahannya, _handphone flip_ di sampingnya tak dihiraukannya. Tapi sayangnya pesona _Twitter_ terlalu besar. Baru 15 menit berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya, Soifon sudah mengecek _timeline_ lagi.

_**hitsugaya_iceboy**__ RT tukang ngompol **momohinamori**: ini lucu banget nggak bisa berhenti ketawa! RT ggiovega: ah b ing kamu jangan menggodaku seperti itu dong _

_**momohinamori**__ ini lucu banget nggak bisa berhenti ketawa! RT **ggiovega**: ah b ing kamu jangan menggodaku seperti itu dong kan kasian si fisika ngiri liat k_

_**ggiovega**__ ah b ing kamu jangan menggodaku seperti itu dong kan kasian si fisika ngiri liat keakraban kita *julurin lidah ke buku2 dan soal2 fisika*_

Lagi-lagi tawa Soifon membahana di rumah itu, membuat Yoruichi berpandangan dengan Kisuke.

"Sekali lagi dia tertawa seperti itu, sebaiknya kau cek anakmu itu, Yoruichi."

"Anakmu juga, bodoh!"

Kembali lagi ke kamar Soifon.

Makin lama makin susah berkonsentrasi pada buku pelajarannya. Ggio memang pandai melucu, tapi masa ngelucu di saat begini sih? Ya lumayan juga sih menghilangkan stress.

15 menit berlalu, Soifon belajar dengan setengah hati. Tangannya membuka _handphone flip _yang setia bertengger di samping buku pelajarannya.

_**ggiovega**__** findor_exacta** buahahahaha ayok ayok **ichigo15 ikakkukaku** wah siapin popcorn nih_

_**findor_exacta**__ wah aku ikutan dong! pasti aku yang menang! RT **ggiovega**: hei b ing, ayo kita nyanyi aja daripada belajar dan beritahu temanmu si pak yamamoto g_

_**ikkakukaku**__ besok pulang sekolah, lapangan sekolah, ICHIGO! RT **ichigo15**: adu licin saja sama ikkaku RT ggiovega: hei b ing, ayo kita nyanyi aja daripa_

_**ichigo15**__ adu licin saja sama ikkaku RT **ggiovega**: hei ,b ing ayo kita nyanyi aja daripada belajar dan beritahu temanmu si pak yamamoto gondrong itu b_

_**ggiovega**__ hei b ing, ayo kita nyanyi aja daripada belajar dan beritahu temanmu si pak yamamoto gondrong itu bahwa kutantang dia lomba gondrong besok HAHA_

Lagi-lagi suara khas Soifon menggema ke seluruh seantero rumah. Yoruichi membuka pintu Soifon tanpa mengetuk dahulu. "Soifon! Kamu daritadi kenapa sih ketawa-tawa sendiri? Nggak belajar?"

Soifon menghapus air matanya karena kebanyakan ketawa. "Hah nggak kok, ini lagi belajar!"

"Terus kenapa ketawa-tawa sendiri?"

"Ehm, temenku ngirim SMS lucu aja."

Yoruichi manggut-manggut. "Ya sudah, kalau sudah capek belajar, tidur saja Soifon." Anggukan Soifon menjadi jawabannya. Senyuman tersungging di wajah perempuan berkulit eksotis itu, kemudian ia menutup pintu.

"Gara-gara kau, Ggio!" kata Soifon sebal, tapi sambil tertawa juga. "OK, terakhir kali ngecek _timeline_. Abis itu belajar!" tekad Soifon sambil mengecek _timeline_.

_**ggiovega**__ *nyengir kuda* RT **chappy_rukia**: duh mana bisa belajar kalo tiap refresh ada lawakan begini RT ggiovega: ih fisika apaan sih kamu ini juga _

_**chappy_rukia**__ duh mana bisa belajar kalo tiap refresh ada lawakan begini RT **ggiovega**: ih fisika apaan sih kamu ini juga si biologi pake gangguin. aku kan_

_**ggiovega**__ ih fisika apaan sih kamu ini juga si biologi pake gangguin. aku kan lagi maen sama b ing! jangan ganggu dong huh!_

Kali ini Soifon harus menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya, biar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Yoruichi dan Kisuke.

_**soifon_bee**__ gara-gara **ggiovega** jadi ga bisa belajar sama ditanyain emak! awas ya hahahahaha_

Setelah menge_tweet_, Soifon langsung mematikan handphonenya dan melanjutkan belajarnya dengan sangat serius.

Yang dia tidak tahu, Ggio mencak-mencak di sana karena dianggap sebagai penyebab tidak konsentrasinya Soifon.

* * *

Hari kedua dilewati dengan sukses. Meskipun hari sebelumnya dipenuhi lawakan Ggio tapi nyatanya para pengguna _Twitter_ bisa melewati _try out_. Begitu juga Soifon dan Ggio. Ichigo dan Ikkaku nggak jadi berantem. Ggio dan Findor nggak jadi adu gondrong dengan Yamamoto, sang kepala sekolah sekaligus guru bahasa Inggris mereka. Sapi udah dipotong buat kurban. Pokoknya hari itu dilalui dengan damai.

Malamnya, Soifon dengan setia mencermati buku soal matematikanya. Ya, besok memang _try out_ matematika. Tapi seperti biasa, Soifon mengerjakan soal sambil tetap mengecek _timeline_. Kali ini Ggio sudah janji akan belajar, tapi Soifon masih ingin mengawasinya. Siapa tahu dia bohong.

_**aviramabird**__ setuju! RT **ggiovega**: hai math temanku, sebenernya aku sebel sama temanmu si pak kuchiki itu. tapi kamu juga temannya pak ukitake jadi gap_

_**ggiovega**__ hai math temanku, sebenernya aku sebel sama temanmu si pak kuchiki itu. tapi kamu juga temannya pak ukitake jadi gapapa deh_

"Ah, Pak Kuchiki biasa aja tau," kata Soifon sambil menutup _handphone flip_-nya. Yah berhubungan Soifon tidak pernah dimarahi kedua guru matematika – Kuchiki Byakuya dan Ukitake Jushiro – terang saja dia tidak punya dendam apa-apa pada mereka.

Gadis berkepang itu kembali menulis dengan lincah jawaban-jawaban latihan soal yang sedang dikerjakannya. 15 menit kemudian, ia mengecek _timeline_ lagi. Entah kenapa dia penasaran banget sama _tweet_ Ggio selanjutnya.

_**ggiovega**__ so pasti sayang RT **teslalindocruz**: ajak sekelas ye RT **ggiovega**: hei math beritahu temanmu si pakuch bahwa bila nilai to math ku bagus, aku_

_**teslalindocruz**__ ajak sekelas ye RT **ggiovega**: hei math beritahu temanmu si pakuch bahwa bila nilai to math ku bagus, aku bakal tumpengan dan bagi2 ke teman2_

_**ggiovega**__ hei math beritahu temanmu si pakuch bahwa bila nilai to math ku bagus, aku bakal tumpengan dan bagi2 ke teman2 dan pak ukitake saja bukan ke dia_

Soifon menyeringai geli sambil mengetik _retweet_ untuk Ggio. "Dasar homo!"

_**soifon_bee**__ bener ye, kutagih entar RT **ggiovega**: hei math beritahu temanmu si pakuch bahwa bila nilai to math ku bagus, aku bakal tumpengan dan bagi2_

* * *

Dan... Hari ketigapun terlewati dengan damai.

"Kayaknya tumpengannya bakal jadi nih," celetuk Ggio sambil menjilat es krimnya. Soifon meliriknya. Mereka sedang pulang bersama saat itu.

Soifon tersenyum. "Aku pegang kata-katamu lho. Kamu bukan tipe cowok ingkar janji kan?"

Ggio mengacak-acak rambut Soifon. "Tentu saja!" katanya. "Sudah ya, kita misah di sini. Dadah!"

"Belajar, jangan malah main!" seru Soifon sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ggio mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

Malam terakhir sebelum kebebasan – sesaat – pukul 19:00

Kali ini belom sempat Soifon membuka buku pelajaran IPA-nya, ia sudah mengecek timeline terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit kecewa Ggio belum menge_tweet_ apapun.

"Yah, belajar dulu deh." Gadis bertubuh kecil itu menghela nafas kecewa. Ia membuka bukunya, dan mulai mengerjakan latihan soal di bukunya. Begitu selesai mengerjakan satu bab latihan soal, Soifon mengecek _timeline_, mencari Ggio.

_**ggiovega**__** uryuu_quincy** gah ngomong aja nggak baik ya ngejelek-jelekin calon mertua_

_**uryuu_quincy **__ meskipun aku lumayan suka fisika tapi aku setuju RT **ggiovega**: oke fisika,ayo kita coba temenan. demi to,demi un,demi lulus2anku nih. kamu si_

_**ggiovega**__ oke fisika,ayo kita coba temenan. denmi to,demi un,demi lulus2anku nih. kamu sih temenannya sama pak kurotsuchi,aku jadi ga demen dah wek :p_

"Oh iya ya kan Ishida pacaran sama Nemu-san," kata Soifon sambil terkikik. Lagi-lagi ia menutup _handphone_nya, dan melanjutkan proses belajarnya yang tertunda. Dan lagi-lagi, setelah menyelesaikan satu bab lagi latihan soal, ia mencari Ggio di _timeline._

_**ggiovega**__ oh sayang ya fisika,ternyata persahabatan kita tidak bertahan lama... *balikin buku2 soal2 ke lemari*_

_**ggiovega**__ bisa dong! chappy_rukia_

_**chappy_rukia**__ BAHAHAHA emang kau bisa joget apa RT **ggiovega**: huh mati kamu fisika! *nginjek2 cth soal to ipa* camkan baik2, akan daku balas bosmu si kuro_

_**ggiovega**__ huh mati kamu fisika! *nginjek2 cth soal to ipa* camkan baik2, akan daku balas bosmu si kurotsuchi itu dengan joget indahku!_

"Payah! Kan udah kuajarin minggu-minggu terakhir ini!" gerutu Soifon. "Udah ah, bodo amat!" Soifon menutup _handphone_nya untuk kesekian kali, kemudian kembali ke buku latiha soalnya. Tapi kata-kata bodo amat hanya tinggal kenangan. 15 menit kemudian, Soifon kembali mengecek _timeline_.

_** szayelgranz **science madness' victim RT **ggiovega**: huh fisika rupanya kamu mengkhianatiku dengan cara sekongkol sm si kurotsuchi gila itu ya, teganya kamu meracuniku dengan rumus2 gilamu itu!_

**_ggiovega_**_ huh fisika rupanya kamu mengkhianatiku dengan cara sekongkol sm si kurotsuchi gila itu ya, teganya kamu meracuniku dengan rumus2 gilamu itu!_

"Malah pelajarannya yang disalahin." Gadis itu mesem-mesem menahan tawa. Setelah mematikan aplikasi _Twitter_ untuk kesekian kalinya, Soifon melanjutkan belajarnya. Tapi yah seperti biasa, dia tak tahan berlama-lama belajar tanpa melihat _timeline_. Baru mengerjakan 10 soal, Soifon sudah mengecek _timeline_ lagi (kecanduan).

_**findor_exacta**__ ya sudah ke wc sana RT **ggiovega**: wahai fisika, pertarungan kita sudahi sampai sini dahulu. daku pengen BAB mendengar dikau memuja2 bosmu si_

_**hitsugaya_iceboy**__ BAB aja curhat RT **ggiovega**: wahai fisika, pertarungan kita sudahi sampai sini dahulu. daku pengen BAB mendengar dikau memuja2 bosmu si kuro_

_**ggiovega**__ wahai fisika, pertarungan kita sudahi sampai sini dahulu. daku pengen BAB mendengar dikau memuja2 bosmu si kurotsuchi gila itu_

"RT Hitsugaya banget!" pekik Soifon sambil menahan tawanya.

_**ggiovega**__ udahan ah tweetnya, capek mau tidur aja! oh iya sensei **soifon_bee** besok bagi pinternya yaaa fufufu~_

"Ih baru juga jam setengah 9 masa udah tidur? Kalau besok nilainya jelek gimana!" keluh Soifon, marah-marah sendiri. Sedangkan Ggio yang di kamarnya, sebenarnya masih belajar IPA.

* * *

"Soifon! Soifon!"

Gadis berambut biru tua itu menoleh, melihat sosok Ggio yang berlari di belakangnya. "Pulang bareng yuk!"

"Ya, boleh." Soifon menjawab malas-malasan. Ggio langsung mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Soifon.

"Hei, Soifon."

"Hng?"

"Sampai UN nanti, kamu tetap ngelesin aku?" tanya Ggio.

"Bukan les. Belajar bareng!" ralat Soifon.

"Iye, iye terserah. Jadi?"

"Yaa, boleh saja."

Ggio tersenyum, wajahnya sumringah sampai membuat Soifon jadi agak geli sendiri. "Seseneng itu ya belajar denganku?" tanya Soifon sambil tertawa.

"Yaaa, lebih menyenangkan diajarin temen daripada ngeles privat sama guru gitu. Oh ya, tadi IPA gue lancar lho! Gara-gara kamu ngajarin aku! _Thanks_ ya!" kata Ggio.

"Bagus dong. Jangan lupa traktirannya ya kalo nilainya bagus." Soifon mengulurkan tangannya untuk ber-high five. Ggio tersenyum, tangannya membalas uluran tangan Soifon. "Siplah!"

* * *

Seminggu sebelum UN, kediaman Urahara, pukul 16:00

Try out kemarin hasilnya bagus-bagus. Akhirnya tumpengannyapun jadi. Dan hari ini, kebetulan ada tamu-tamu kakek Ggio di kediaman Luisenbarn, jadi terpaksa Ggio menumpang belajar di rumah Soifon. Soifon sendiri tidak keberatan, toh Kisuke dan Yoruichi sedang bekerja.

"Nah... Ini jadi pelajaran terakhir kita ya," kata Soifon sambil mengoreksi jawaban Ggio. Hari itu mereka tes. "Cepet ya. Kayaknya baru kemaren kita belajar bareng."

"Hm, hm." Ggio menggumam, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu kamar Soifon. "Hei, Soifon."

"Hng?"

"Kalau..." Ggio berkata, tapi terputus. "Nggak jadi deh. Entar aja." Soifon terdiam, tidak menuntut Ggio melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Nih nilaimu, 98. Salah satu."

Ggio mengumpat agak kesal, memuat Soifon terkikik. Ggio menatap wajah Soifon, kemudian memanggilnya. "Soifon." Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya, menatap mata emas yang – tumben-tumbennya – tampak serius. "Kenapa?"

"Kau..." Ggio menahan kalimatnya, sementara Soifon menunggu dengan sabar. "Mau jadi... Pacarku?"

Soifon _speechless_.

Mata abu-abu Soifon menatap lurus ke Ggio yang sedang tertunduk malu.

"Ng..." Soifon menggumam. Mata emas Ggio menatapnya sedikit. "Kau harus mengalahkan nilai UN-ku dulu, baru aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Apa? Itu sih mustahil!" seru Ggio.

"Kalau kau serius, aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Soifon berkata, matanya menatap lurus ke iris emas itu.

Ggio menatap Soifon balik, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku terima tantanganmu!"

* * *

Hari kelulusan, aula SMP Karakura, pukul 14:00

Semua sedang berpeluk-pelukan, ada juga yang menangis. Seakan tidak rela meninggalkan bangku jenjang pertama ini. Soifon hanya berdiri di pojokan, memandangi hasil UN-nya. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Soifon bergetar di dalam saku roknya. Cepat-cepat Soifon menariknya dan mengeceknya.

SMS dari Ggio.

Jantung Soifon berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat. Langsung teringat di otaknya kejadian seminggu sebelum UN.

_From : Ggio Vega_

_Halaman belakang sekolah. Sekarang._

Kalimat yang memaksa. Seperti biasa.

* * *

Halaman belakang SMP Karakura

Ggio duduk di bangku, menunggu kedatangan gadis yang telah berjasa di hidupnya bulan-bulan terakhir ini. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah tak sabar, tangannya memutar-mutar handphone kesayangannya. Setelah 5 menit menunggu, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Hai," sapa Soifon agak canggung. Ggio melemparkan senyumnya yang biasa, sementara Soifon duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana nilaimu?" tanya Ggio langsung. Soifon menghela nafas. "Rata-rata 9,5."

Suara gemerisik pepohonan menemani kesunyian setelah jawaban Soifon.

"Aku kalah," kata Ggio, nadanya terdengar sedih.

Soifon menatap laki-laki disebelahnya yang tampak sangat murung. Ia menepuk bahu pemuda itu, membuat pemuda berkepang itu mendongak, menatap wajah imut si gadis. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan nilai lagi. Aku tetap mau jadi pacarmu." Soifon berkata sambil tersenyum, matanya menatap mata Ggio yang membelakak.

"Kau... tidak becandakan?"

"Bodoh." bisik Soifon, memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku berkata seperti itu... Agar kau punya motivasi untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus."

"Jahat sekali," kata Ggio. Ia menarik lengan Soifon, membuat Soifon menjerit kaget.

"Terima kasih." Ggio berbisik di telinga Soifon selagi memeluknya, membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Soifon.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Soifon menatap kertas yang menyembul di saku celana Ggio. "Memangnya rata-ratamu berapa?" tanya Soifon.

"Ehm..." Ggio menggumam. "9,4."

Soifon bengong, tidak menyangka Ggio bisa mendapat nilai setinggi itu. "Hebat sekali, beda tipis."

"Ya tipis, tapi tetap saja kalah."

"Sudahlah." Soifon menarik lengan Ggio, mengajaknya berdiri. "Traktir aku makan siang! Kau sudah janji akan mentraktirku jika nilaimu baguskan?"

Ggio terkikik. Ia mengamit tangan Soifon, kemudian mengecup pipi gadis itu. "Ayo pergi," ajak Ggio sambil tersenyum melihat wajah merah gadis di hadapannya yang sudah berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

"Si nakal," gumam Soifon sambil tersenyum.

* * *

hah selesai juga. baru kali ini bikin fic panjang begini! semoga memuaskan ya~

oh iya tentang UN, aku ga tau ya di jepang tuh ada UN SMP atau ga dan kalo ada materinya apa. jadi aku samain aja kayak yang di indonesia hehehe - si sembarangan

soal tweet-tweetnya itu sebenernya tweet temenku menjelang try out 2 dulu. bagaimana tweetnya? hehehe

untuk semua yang akan menghadapi UN, saya doakan di sini!

mind to RnR?


End file.
